The present invention is broadly related to apparatus for compressing gases. In one of its more specific embodiments, a portable apparatus is provided for compressing air which does not require an outside source of power at the site of use.
A wide variety of apparatus has been proposed heretofore for compressing gases. However, in almost every known instance, the apparatus requires an outside source of power when in use. Also, the apparatus often tends to pollute the surrounding environment at the site of use due to the outside power requirements.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages of the prior art apparatus. The apparatus of the present invention does not require an outside source of power and thus is entirely non-polluting at the site of use. The present apparatus also has many other advantages which will be apparent from the description appearing hereinafter.